Joyride
by QueenHatshepsut
Summary: Brian is stuck on patrol duty after TF&TF and he catches Hannibal taking a joyride after Hannibal finds out that he doesn't have to return to his mysterious military job. Hannibal offers Brian a joyride when he hangs up his cop uniform. Featuring flirty Hannibal, explicit smut, and the beach at sunset.


Here's another story. Thank you Casey for helping me. These two didn't really want to cooperate at the end or it would have been out sooner. Oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

**Bri pov**

I was on patrol in LA when a Ford Explorer flew past me going over 100 mph. I growled, throwing the cruiser into reverse, pulling out, and throwing on the siren. They pulled over into a residential area.

I ran the plates through the system and frowned when the system glitched. I got out the cruiser, walking over to the driver's side and tapping on the glass.

The glass rolled down and hot damn, this guy was beautiful. Focus Brian! "License and registration please."

"Hot day out isn't it officer," the brunette, no blonde purred at me.

"Was until you flew past going 110."

He lowered his eyes and bit his lip, looking at me from under his lashes, "I'm sure sorry about that officer..."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Are you flirting with me?"

He smirked at me, "It is working? 'Cuz I could keep going. I could bend over and throw it back at you or whatever kids these days say."

I could do nothing but laugh. He was brazen and I liked it... A little too much.

"So where were you flying to?" I ask, hooking my thumbs into my gun belt. He turns and angles his body more towards mine.

"I was actually taking kind of a joyride." I kept looking at him, hoping he'd elaborate.

"Ex-military, well special teams and I got the call that I don't have to go back and I'm just so happy. It just...the last time was the worse it's ever been."

I nodded, "I can't say that I understand what you mean and feel, all I've got is UC assignments."

"So we've both been dealt shit hands, huh?" he mused.

I shrugged, "I guess so. Getting tired of the uniform though."

He nodded, "When you decide to hang it up, give me a call and we'll go on a joyride together."

I laughed, "Sure smartass."

"Only if you're the one smarting it Officer," he said with a wink.

He sure knew how to tease. I rolled my eyes, "Alright Mister Ex-special teams, I'll let you off with a warning."

"Hannibal."

"..." I stared at him.

"My name's Hannibal."

"Oh, well warning Hannibal. Don't let it happen again."

"Sure thing Officer..."

I smirked, "Like I'd tell you what my name is."

**Hannibal pov**

The bass was pumping, I felt it vibrate through me and I loved every single second of it. I waved to the dj and he waved back, nodding at me. I made my way over to the bar, leaning against it and looking up and down the bar. I paused when I saw the cop, sitting a few paces down, laughing at something some guy said.

I smirked, making my way over and stood behind him, "Well hello there sexy officer, who I haven't caught his name yet."

The guy he was talking to raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. Sexy cop turned around and looked at me and smirked, "Well hello there smartass."

I bit my lip, and grabbed the two beers from the counter as the bartender set them down. "So can I get a name to put to that gorgeous face?"

He took the offered beer and hm'ed for a minute. "I guess. I'm Brian, this is my sometimes best friend Roman, the sometimes is on his end," he ended in a laugh.

I smirked and nodded at Roman, "Nice to meet you."

He nodded, "You too. Bri, I'm out, I see a lot of trouble I can get into."

Brian rolled his eyes and waved his friend off before locking his blue eyes back to me. "What brings you here?"

"Haven't been in a long time. What about you?" I asked, taking a sip of the beer and moving a little closer towards him.

Brian picked at the label, and sighed, looking back up at Hannibal. "I quit today. Told them that I was done."

I stared at him for a minute before smirking, "So how about that joyride officer?"

He laughed and nodded, "I'd like that."

I grabbed his hand, putting money down on the bar and steering him to the door. "C'mon, we gotta get you in a truck for your joyride!"

He laughed, "Later?"

I broke out the pout, "What's to say that we'll even be in the same place at the same time. I can't even find you if I wanted to in the police station."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Do you always get your way?"

I laughed, "No, not really. It got me out of some tickets and homework when I was younger."

"Figures," he snorted.

"I know that you aren't innocent ex-cop. Spill."

He leaned against a wall, "I've gotten out of tickets before I became a cop and could have gotten my house for free as well."

"Your house?"

"My house."

I whistled, "Very nice. Do you live near the beach?"

His eyes narrowed, "How'd you know?"

I smirked, "I'm not following you. I would have left you cryptic notes if I was. I can smell the beach on you. Plus your tan."

He nodded slowly, "Yeah. You?"

I tilted my head, "I'm sorry if I offended you, really I am. I just pick up little things about people Brian. I wasn't really stalking you. You can check my car's gps if you want."

He shook his head, "No, I need to stop being over cautious like that. Cop breeding."

I nodded, feeling the awkwardness creep in. I looked down at my feet and then back at Brian, "Can I kiss you?"

Brian's eyes snapped to mine, they were wide, his pupils dilated. "Hell yeah!"

I smirked, pulling him in and kissing him. He groaned, pushing me against the wall, his tongue swiping along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to him, and grabbed his ass, pulling him closer. "Joyride and my place or your place?"

I smirked and nibbled on his ear, "Whichever has the ice cream."

He laughed and tugged me out of the club behind him. "What about your car?" I asked him. "Rome took my keys, so he has it."

I nodded, pulling him over to my truck and opening the driver's door and looked at him. He look back at me, confused. "You're the one that's driving on this joyride," I told him, laughing.

His eyes danced, "This is a monster."

I smirked, "Good to know you like big things."

Brian smirked, "The bigger, the better. You should know that big boy."

I smirked, he was such a damn tease. I got in the passenger seat and watched him take his joyride, seeing his relaxed face and the joy that was spread amongst it. His eyes were so clear and the soft smile made them a bit brighter.

He looked over at me, his face completely relaxed. "Have you ever sat on the beach and looked at it during moonlight?"

"No," I replied, scanning his gorgeous face.

"Want to?"

I nodded, I was game. He smiled and started driving towards the coast and pulled my truck in a driveway.

"This your place?" I asked, looking at it. It was almost like a cottage but not. It fit perfectly against the background of the sea behind his house.

He nodded and got out the truck. "This is one of my babies. My cars are like the first born and this house is like the youngest of them."

I snorted as he laughed. "C'mon, you gotta bundle up a little bit before we go out there."

He led me into his house and grabbed some blankets a couple of jackets. "We need anything else?"

"Nope," he said, taking his shoes off and slipping on a jacket.

He led me out onto the beach, finding a spot that was not too far from his house and not too close to the waves. I pulled him down into my arms, pulling him against my chest. "Comfy?" he asked, I could hear the sarcasm dripping.

I nodded, my nose in his hair and looked at the waves. "Beautiful."

"Isn't it?"

"I wasn't talking about the water Brian." He turned his head, his eyebrow arching. "It's true and you know it sexy ex-cop."

He smirked and mhm'ed before looking at me from under his lashes, "You gonna kiss me again or do I have to wait for you to ask for my hand?"

"Smartass." I kissed him, swiping my tongue along his bottom lip, hearing him moan. I ran my hands through his hair, tugging slightly. He growled, his hands tangling in the blankets. He pulled away, "I wanna touch you."

"You can. What's stopping you?" I asked, my hand settling on his neck.

"This stupid blanket. Let's go back inside."

I nodded, helping him untangle himself from the blanket and walked back up to the house with him. Once he locked the doors, he threw the blanket in the corner and pushed me down the hall to his bedroom. "We're skipping couch hanky panky already?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He half laughed, half groaned, "We have all the time for that tomorrow, unless you'd just like to make out on the couch?"

"I'll take bed for 200 Alex." I mumbled, against his lips.

He laughed, "Wiseass. Now strip."

"Yes Officer," I whispered, pulling off the jacket and my shirt and he stared at me, eyes darkening.

I took off my jeans and helped him out of his clothes and pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him. He rolled us over, pinning me under him, kissing me. I moaned, arching up into him. He groaned, rolling his hips against mine. "Want you."

"You have me Brian."

He kissed me again, reaching for a drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube. He slicked up his fingers and looked at me, "This ok?"

"Hell yeah it is."

He smirked and circled his finger around my pucker, staring at me as I moved against his finger. "You gonna tease all night or do something?"

His eyebrow rose as he slid his finger inside. I moaned, grinding down against his finger. He added another and crooked his fingers over and over, sending sparks of pleasure up and down my spine.

I was grinding down onto his fingers, pleading with my eyes at him to speed it up. And fast. He chuckled, "You want it that bad huh?"

I nodded, "Please Brian."

He kissed me, slicking up his cock and rubbing the head against my hole. He kissed me as he slid in, making my back arch.

"Dammit Hannibal," he growled.

I laughed breathlessly, "Same here. Now move!"

He rolled his hips and slammed forward into me, grinding his hips. "Am I moving enough for you?"

I groaned, nodding, arms encircling his neck, pulling him down to kiss me. I rolled my hips back into his, wanting more of him. He kept going, growling and nipping a spot on my neck. I bared my neck to him, wanting him to bite me.

He tsked. I yanked him by his hair down, kissing him. "Please Officer."

"That's right, speedy gonzales," he mumbled against my lips. I moaned and rolled my hips, needing him.

"Not so fast Hannibal. This isn't a race baby." He laid his hand on my chest, slowing down the motion of his hips. "Slow and steady, not everything needs to be fast Hannibal," he murmured, looking into my eyes.

"In the line of business I was in, it had to be." I didn't need a flashback to remember.

"Well, we're going slow and steady now." He rolled his hips slowly to punctuate what he meant.

I moaned, arching to meet him. He smirked and pulled back slowly, only to push back in even slower. I groaned, locking my legs around his waist and pushing him closer. He leaned down to kiss me as he started moving faster, tagging my prostate repeatedly with each thrust and roll of his hips.

I came with a hoarse yell, shivering into the kiss that had Brian smirking before he growled, hitching up my leg and cumming himself.

"I think you like slow and steady Hannibal," Brian whispered in my ear, his hips rolling in our aftershocks.

I rolled my hips up to him, "Keep rolling your hips, and I'll show you how the fast and hard always wins."

He smirked, "Let's make that a bet."

Looks like it's time for Brian to find out that I don't back down on bets.


End file.
